The disclosure generally relates to providing digital content to users of a digital magazine server, and more specifically to a customizable user interface for progressively presenting functions of computer applications to a target user based on the target user's functionality skills with the functions of the computer applications.
Digital distribution channels disseminate a wide variety of digital content including text, images, audio, links, videos, and interactive media (e.g., games, collaborative content) to users. The increasingly popular computing devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and increased network bandwidth (for wired and wireless networks) have provided more communications platforms for users to search and consume digital content. However, a user of a computer application, e.g., a mobile digital magazine, can be overwhelmed by a user interface offering full access to all features or functionality of the digital magazine by a digital magazine server, especially when the user first interacts with the application. Existing techniques for presenting functionality of computer applications, e.g., functionality of a digital magazine application to access digital content, to users do not into account progress of how the user interacts with the digital content through progressive usage of the functionality of computer applications, thus discouraging users from fully enjoying the digital content.